Bom o Suficiente
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: A mãe de Bella não diria que Edward era um cara bom, mas pelo menos ele tinha menos de 40 anos e um emprego.


**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Bom, eu SEI que andei sumida, mas como vocês sabem é por um bom motivo (estou escrevendo minha história original). Mas aí resolvi tirar um tempinho pra escrever fanfic pra matar a saudade (que era ENORME). Espero que vocês não tenham se esquecido de mim ainda. Hahaha. Divirtam-se lendo!**

**Aliás, o enredo dessa fanfic foi baseado na música My Momma da May Jailer.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. Que sacanagem.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

Phoenix era a cidade perfeita para se apaixonar, onde o verão durava quase o ano todo e a população era maior do que a de alguns _estados_. Por isso mesmo foi uma surpresa ter demorado 21 anos para isso acontecer com Bella.

Talvez o problema fosse que ela nunca tivesse entrado em uma floricultura — até aquele dia.

Sua mãe, Renée, tinha acabado de adicionar mais um _hobby_ na sua lista interminável e Bella queria fazer uma surpresa para o aniversário dela. _Por isso_ ela estava procurando por uma floricultura — Renée estava encantada com jardinagem.

Bella ainda estava um pouco perdida com a lista de floriculturas que havia em Phoenix quando Alice veio ajudá-la. Ela tinha conhecido Alice na faculdade — as duas tinham aula de Ética juntas, embora Alice cursasse Moda e Bella estivesse fazendo licenciatura em Literatura. E, desde que Alice vivia ganhando flores do namorado, Bella considerou que sua opinião seria confiável o suficiente.

No fim daquele dia Bella tinha um papel com um endereço e um telefone anotados. Era o lugar onde o primo de Alice trabalhava. Ela dissera para procurar por um "Edward". Pelo que Bella sabia, a floricultura era da avó deles e Edward fora criado por ela desde que seus pais morreram. Alice e Edward não tinham muito contato por causa da diferença de idade, mas Ali tinha garantido a Bella que ele era um cara legal e que ela podia confiar no bom gosto dele.

Assim que a sua última aula acabou, Bella agarrou o papel onde estava o endereço da floricultura. Ela ficou segurando o papel até que o taxista estranho com bigode a tivesse deixado em frente ao lugar.

A lojinha era tímida e ficava apertada entre dois prédios enormes. As paredes pintadas em rosa claro faziam com que ela se destacasse entre as superfícies cinzentas da cidade. O sol não refletia quando batia na sua vitrine como fazia com as janelas dos prédios — ele a transpassava.

Antes de entrar, Bella deu uma espiada dentro da loja. Ela parecia vazia, embora Bella não tivesse uma visão muito clara por causa das plantas. Ela correu até a porta, esperando que eles ainda não tivessem fechado, e suspirou de alívio quando a maçaneta girou e uma fresta se abriu. Um sininho tocou e Bella olhou para cima, encarando-o. Ele tocou novamente quando ela encostou a porta e isso aumentou a sua ansiedade.

Ali dentro estava mais fresco do que do lado de fora, o que significava que havia climatização na loja para as plantas não murcharem. Ela virou a cabeça procurando pela dona da loja ou por Edward, mas não havia ninguém no balcão e nem nos corredores que seus olhos alcançavam.

— Olá? — ela fez.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para alguém aparecer na sua frente.

Demorou mais alguns segundos ainda para ela piscar, obrigando-se a fechar a boca. Gente. Bella tinha ficado um pouco surpresa com a aparência do cara que viera atendê-la. Ele era bonito. Não aquele tipo bonitinho que você fica boba por alguns segundos e depois passa. Era mais para o tipo que fazia você ter vontade de abaixar as calças no primeiro encontro. Ele tinha o cabelo da cor de um bronze estranho, bonito e caótico, as mexas bagunçadas apontando para todas as direções. Sua calça e sua blusa estavam um pouco sujas de terra, mas isso era meio que sexy de um jeito que nunca fora antes. Seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto olhos que Bella jamais havia visto e ele era uma cabeça mais alto que ela. Ele também usava barba por fazer e seus antebraços pareciam apenas preparar o olhar de Bella para a beleza de suas mãos.

Bella se agitou por dentro.

— Posso ajudá-la? — ele perguntou sem sorrir.

— Eu estou procurando pelo Edward — ela respondeu, um pouco curiosa sobre quem _ele_ era.

O estranho ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas bronze, como se as falas dela tivessem o surpreendido de alguma forma.

— Você está falando com ele.

— Gente — Bella fez e engoliu seco, assentindo. Isso explicava os dedos finos e compridos. Alice tinha lhe dito que Edward tocava piano desde os seis anos de idade. E ele era tão talentoso que isso o tinha colocado em Julliard. Ainda assim, Edward não pensara duas vezes em abandonar a faculdade quando sentira vontade. — Alice me mandou aqui.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Minha prima?

Bella confirmou.

— Eu queria comprar uma flor para dar de presente para a minha mãe. Ela meio que engatou nesse novo _hobby_ de jardinagem e como é aniversário dela... — Bella coçou a cabeça, desconfortável. — Alice disse que era para eu procurar por você que você iria me ajudar. Ela me garantiu que você tem bom gosto e leva jeito com plantas.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez, exibindo uma fileira perfeita de dentes brancos.

— Eu posso te ajudar — ele prometeu.

Edward a levou para um _tour_ na loja. A tensão que havia entre eles no começo foi gradualmente desaparecendo conforme os segundos corriam. Na verdade, Edward não era tão sério quanto ela tinha pensado no começo. Ele era um pouco fechado, mas as coisas aparentemente mudavam quando ele estava falando sobre o que ele gostava. Enquanto mostrava para ela flores que Renée poderia gostar, Edward falava com tanta animação que era como se ele quisesse comprar cada um daqueles vasos para si mesmo.

Se Bella tivesse dinheiro, ela teria levado um de cada apenas para compartilhar da mesma animação que ele sentia. Mas ela era uma universitária, o que significava que sua vida era o oposto de ter grana. Ela vivia na casa de sua mãe ainda e se virava com o que sobrava de seu salário depois de já ter comprado todos os livros que precisava para a faculdade.

Quando ela mencionou esse fato para Edward, ele prometeu mostrar a ela apenas vasos com preços acessíveis para qualquer pessoa que trabalhasse em uma rede de _fast food_, já que o salário dela se equiparava ao de uma delas. Ele riu um pouco pela escolha de palavras dela e guiou Bella até um vaso de flor muito especial e com um preço muito, _muito_ acessível. Bella não precisou pensar duas vezes no final.

Edward arrumou a flor para ela para presente, dando um laço vermelho no caule. Bella agradeceu e, quando ela estava saindo, Edward a acompanhou pela porta.

Havia um moço com carrinho de sorvete na frente da floricultura e, como Bella ainda tinha cinco dólares em sua carteira, viu isso como um sinal. Ela pediu para Edward segurar o vaso para ela e foi correndo atrás do sorveteiro antes que ele fosse mais longe. Pagou por um sorvete de casquinha de chocolate e um de morango.

— Escolha um — ela disse quando se aproximou novamente de Edward. — É tipo um obrigada por você me ajudar a encontrar um presente especial _e acessível_.

Edward riu e pegou o sorvete de morango.

— Obrigado — ele disse depois de dar a primeira mordida.

Mas então Bella já não tinha mais desculpas para ficar e ela precisava ir embora porque ainda havia a festa de sua mãe naquele dia. Ela agradeceu Edward mais uma vez e, quando imaginou se teria coragem de inventar uma desculpa para poder aparecer na floricultura na próxima semana apenas para vê-lo, ele a chamou.

— Bella! — ele gritou e ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele ainda tinha o sorvete nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto e ela pensou que sim. Gente, por mais constrangedor que fosse, ela _seria sim_ capaz de inventar uma desculpa apenas para poder encontrá-lo novamente. Só que não precisou. Edward foi mais rápido que isso. — Você gostaria tomar um café comigo qualquer dia?

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto conforme as palavras dele foram ganhando significado. Sim, sim, SIM!

— Eu adoraria — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

E basicamente foi assim que tudo começou.

Eles foram ao primeiro encontro. Eles voltaram do primeiro encontro. E Bella finalmente fez o que teve vontade desde que o viu: ela abaixou suas calças e arrastou Edward para um dos corredores vazios daquela floricultura.

Bella também acabou conhecendo Ella, a avó de Edward e Alice. Uma senhorinha tão gentil quanto seu sorriso enrugado. Era Ella que fazia chá de limão para Bella quando ela chegava cedo demais na floricultura e tinha que esperar Edward acabar o serviço para que eles dois pudessem ficar juntos.

Edward tinha morado com Ella até ir para a faculdade, mas quando ele decidiu trocar Julliard pela floricultura de sua avó, também resolveu se mudar para o segundo andar da loja. Um dos cômodos de cima continuou servindo como depósito de matérias enquanto os outros acabaram se tornando quarto, cozinha e sala. Ele também tinha uma varanda minúscula onde colocava o seu varal de chão para que suas roupas pudessem secar no sol.

Edward dissera para Bella que amava tocar piano, mas ele não queria trabalhar com isso. Ser músico era muita pressão e ele amava fazer isso; não queria que fosse algo sobre dinheiro. Então a floricultura de sua avó acabou de tornando a melhor opção para ele. Edward amava as plantas tanto quanto amava aquele piano velho que ele tinha no andar de cima, e foi a partir daí que as coisas começaram a dar certo para ele.

E elas também tinham melhorado quando Bella resolvera passar pela porta.

Renée era a única pessoa que não estava contente com o fato de Bella estar junto com Edward. Ella adorava Bella e Alice estava mais do que animada por as duas serem praticamente da mesma família agora. Mas Renée dizia que Bella merecia mais; Bella merecia namorar um cara novo com quem ela pudesse ser irresponsável e conhecer o mundo. Renée queria que Bella aproveitasse a sua juventude da maneira certa, como _ela_ havia aproveitado — em vez de apenas ficar transando em uma floricultura.

O que Renée não entendia era que ela e Bella eram diferentes. Sua mãe queria o mundo, enquanto Bella estava bem com Phoenix. Bella não precisava da excitação e da aventura para se sentir jovem ou aproveitar cada momento que tinha. Na verdade, estar com Edward já era uma espécie de aventura para ela.

Edward, apesar de ter 39 anos — como Renée _adorava_ ressaltar —, a fazia se sentir mais jovem. Ele tinha a levado para o cinema e escolhido uma das últimas fileiras para que, quando as luzes estivessem apagadas, ele pudesse escorregar uma de suas mãos para o meio das pernas de Bella e tocá-la ali no escuro, com um monte de estranhos a sua volta que não tinham a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Edward a fazia se sentir como uma adolescente cheia de tesão.

Ele fazia com que ela apostasse corridas de bicicletas e pulasse em um lago público de madrugada pelada, correndo o risco de ser detida por um policial.

Só que Bella não tinha como explicar esse tipo de coisa para sua mãe.

Ela não conseguia mostrar para Renée que Edward era tudo o que ela queria, que ela não precisava de mais nada. Bella não precisava de um horizonte cambaleante e nem de instabilidade. Ela estava perfeitamente bem sabendo que, se ela passasse sua vida ao lado de Edward, ele continuaria trabalhando na floricultura de Ella e Bella poderia arrumar uma escola infantil onde pudesse dar aula. Edward a esperaria depois dos dias de trabalho com um prato cheio de bacon frito e livros amontoados no canto da casa.

Bella não precisava de dinheiro e não precisava desbravar o mundo.

Ela era muito parecida com seu pai nesse aspecto.

E talvez por isso Charlie tivesse ficado ao lado dela sobre esse assunto. Ele não achava que Bella estava desperdiçando sua juventude ao ficar com Edward. E por isso mesmo Renée estava ressentida com o pai de Bella. Charlie não tinha a apoiado como Renée achou que faria. Ele tinha dito que, embora não estivesse feliz com Bella namorando um cara tão mais velho, ela já era adulta e podia fazer suas próprias escolhas. A ele cabia apenas respeitá-las. Enquanto Renée tinha cuspido fogo, Bella tinha enviado um presente de agradecimento para seu pai pelo correio direto para Forks, onde Charlie morava.

Phil, o padrasto de Bella, também não podia se importar menos com Edward.

Todo mundo acreditava que Bella era capaz de saber o que queria, menos Renée.

Então, depois de um ano de namoro, Bella estava finalmente cheia disso tudo. Renée não iria vencê-la pelo cansaço. Bella tinha tomado uma decisão.

— Eu vou sair de casa — ela disse para Edward.

Estava à noite e ele estava cozinhando o jantar dos dois. O talento de Bella na cozinha se restringia a fazer macarrão instantâneo e Edward não podia se importar _menos_ com isso, ficando feliz em fazer de cozinhar para eles sua responsabilidade.

Ela tinha acabado de sair da faculdade e nem tinha ainda passado em sua — até então — casa, vindo direto para a de Edward. Bella tinha algumas trocas de roupas ali, então ela tinha podido tomar um banho para relaxar quando chegou. Agora mesmo ela estava com o cabelo molhado e os pés descalços, vestindo uma de suas blusas e a cueca de Edward. Bella tinha desistido de suas calcinhas quando descobrira que cuecas eram muito mais confortáveis.

Edward tampou a panela deixando as vagens refogando um pouco e veio se sentar ao lado de Bella.

Ele colocou uma das mechas úmidas de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

— Sua mãe de novo? — ele lhe perguntou.

— Minha mãe sempre — Bella suspirou, exausta. — Renée não entende que eu não quero viver a mesma vida que ela quis quando tinha a mesma idade que eu. Eu sou diferente dela, Edward.

Ele assentiu, entendendo o ponto. Edward também tinha tido todas as preocupações de Renée no começo; que ele fosse velho demais para Bella, que ele tivesse privando-a de alguma coisa ao estar com ela, que ela precisasse de _mais_. Só que, com o tempo, Edward aprendeu também a confiar na escolha de Bella. Ela dizia que queria ficar com ele e que essas outras coisas não eram importantes — era apenas como ela se sentia. Independente se eles estivessem juntos ou não, Bella nunca sentiria vontade de participar de uma excursão selvagem pelas ruínas indígenas no México. Isso não se encaixava com a personalidade dela.

Depois que Edward entendeu isso, o relacionamento deles deu um passo enorme. Ele já era incrível antes, mas depois disso... era como se ambos estivessem alcançado um nível de intimidade e confiança sem volta.

— E você já tem planos de onde ir? — Edward quis saber. As costas de seu dedo indicador deslizaram contra a mandíbula de Bella, acariciando a pele por cima do osso. Ela inclinou sua cabeça na direção do carinho.

— Eu posso ficar no alojamento da faculdade ou dividir um apartamento com as meninas do meu curso... — ela respondeu. — Eu teria que arrumar um emprego melhor para cobrir as novas despesas, mas já estava planejando fazer isso antes.

— Arrume um novo emprego se você quiser — ele a incentivou —, mas more aqui.

— Aqui? — ela sussurrou. Edward ainda estava passando a mão no maxilar dela suavemente. Quando ela fez a pergunta, ele subiu seu dedo para o lóbulo da orelha de Bella, massageando-o.

— Uhum — ele assentiu. — More aqui comigo, Bella. Se mude para cá.

Ela olhou para os olhos verdes dele, mas isso não a ajudou pensar, então tentou focar sua atenção em suas mãos vazias. Mas Edward ainda continuava com os dedos em sua orelha, tocando-a de um jeito que a fazia perder a linha de pensamento.

— Eu não sei... — Bella murmurou, sem conseguir se concentrar.

Edward se aproximou mais. Ele puxou sua cadeira para mais perto, alcançando a bochecha de Bella com beijinhos.

— Aqui não é mais longe da faculdade do que sua casa era, portanto a localização não é um problema — ele apontou. Bella assentiu, concordando. Edward subiu seus beijos para o pé da orelha dela. — Você não vai ter que se preocupar em pagar aluguel — ele continuou — e muitas de suas coisas já estão aqui. — Bella teve que concordar de novo. — Nós podemos dividir as tarefas domésticas e eu vou continuar cozinhando para você e todo dia que você chegar da faculdade vai ter um prato de bacon frito te esperando.

— Gente... — ela suspirou quando a boca dele alcançou o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele sussurrava, mordiscava e beijava. Ele deixava Bella sem ar.

Ela podia prometer se mudar se ele não parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo.

— E nós vamos poder fazer amor o tempo todo, onde você quiser. Na sala, no banheiro, na floricultura... E também no meio da noite e assim que você acordar, antes de ir para a faculdade... Vai ser perfeito para nós, Bella — ele prometeu. — Nós vamos passar mais tempo juntos e vamos ver como isso funciona para a gente. Pense como um experimento para o futuro — ele a persuadiu.

— Experimento para o futuro? — ela repetiu suas palavras, sua língua enrolando um pouco pela falta de fôlego.

— Sim. Se algum dia a gente resolver oficializar tudo e nos casarmos, já vamos saber como as coisas funcionarão.

— _Oficializar? _— Isso significava que, de alguma forma, Edward já os considerava meio casados? Gente, aquilo era muito para processar.

— Nós nunca fomos um casal padrão de namorados — ele pontuou e riu com a surpresa dela. — Eu não estou querendo te pressionar de forma nenhuma, mas sempre achei que o que a gente tem é especial.

De repente ela ficou com medo. Um arrepio começou a se formar na sua barriga.

— Eu só tenho vinte e dois anos — sussurrou, arregalando os olhos.

— E, como você mesma disse, já sabe o que quer. — Ele fez uma pausa. — O que eu estou te perguntando, Bella, é: você quer vir morar comigo?

Ela hesitou apenas um pouquinho.

— Eu acho que essa é uma boa ideia — ela disse, pousando sua mão na coxa dele, já que ambas as mãos de Edward estavam ocupadas tocando-a.

Debaixo de sua mão, Bella sentiu o corpo de Edward estremecer.

— Você vai se mudar para cá? — Ele não queria ter dúvidas.

Então Bella acabou com elas.

— Eu vou.

Ela sentiu a boca de Edward sorrindo contra os beijos que ele lhe dava. Só que de repente ele se afastou e os beijos terminaram. Edward levantou da cadeira e ela direcionou seu olhar para ele, confusa. Mas Edward sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele desligou o fogo um minuto antes das vagens começarem a queimar e puxou Bella pela mão em direção ao quarto. Ela o encarou.

Mas ele sorriu, apontou para a cama e começou a desabotoar sua calça jeans e a descer o zíper lentamente, deixando que o brim encardido de terra caísse aos seus pés junto com sua cueca.

— Deite-se — ele disse.

Bella não precisou de outro tipo de incentivo. Ela se sentou na cama e empurrou a cueca de Edward que usava para fora de suas pernas, jogando-a no chão e se inclinando para pegar um dos preservativos que ocupavam a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Edward se ajoelhou na sua frente enquanto ela desembrulhava a camisinha. A embalagem foi jogada no chão e Edward segurou o seu pênis para Bella poder desenrolar o látex em torno dele.

Em vez de se inclinar sobre ela, Edward a puxou sobre seu colo.

Bella estava com os joelhos separados e suas pernas se encaixaram com perfeição ao lado do quadril de Edward. Ele gemeu conforme ela deslizou sobre ele, se encaixando de uma segunda forma. A sensação o obrigou a fechar os olhos, embora ele estivesse ansioso para encarar a aparência desalinhada de Bella, com o cabelo bagunçado e o peito arfante.

Bella colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, apoiando seus antebraços sobre os ombros dele para pegar impulso para mexer seu quadril. Edward a ajudou colocando suas mãos embaixo da bunda dela, frisando os movimentos. Os corpos deles estavam colados. Os seios de Bella, ainda cobertos pela blusa, eram pressionados contra o peito de Edward a cada movimento e os umbigos deles se tocavam com os impulsos também.

Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella, abrindo a boca quando ela começou a gemer para poder chupar a pele. Ele amava tê-la assim, sobre ele. Ele amava ter o seu corpo dentro do dela e o dela em volta do dele e amava o modo como sua língua sempre pegava o suor limpo dela depois do banho. Ele amava como o cabelo molhado dela sempre secava armado quando eles faziam sexo. Ele amava cada parte disso e as partes que vinham depois.

O beijo dele desceu pela clavícula de Bella e ela o puxou para mais perto, erguendo sua blusa para sentir seus seios sensíveis contra a pele suada dele. Gente, isso a fazia revirar os olhos.

— Mais forte — ela pediu.

As mãos de Edward apertaram os lados do quadril de Bella, seus dedos se torcendo contra a pele e deixando marcas vermelhas. Ele sentiu as mãos de Bella escorregando por suas costas e alcançando sua bunda. Bella a apertou para poder se equilibrar, enquanto sentia Edward investir mais forte com o seu quadril.

Ele tentou afastá-la alguns centímetros para ganhar espaço onde sua cabeça pudesse descer para que seus beijos de espalhassem pelos seios dela, mas não havia espaço algum. Ambos tombaram para o lado, as mãos de Bella arranhando as costas de Edward para impedir que os corpos deles se separassem. Suas pernas ainda estavam enroladas no quadril dele e Edward esticou seus joelhos sobre a cama para poder se movimentar com mais precisão. Agora os movimentos eram mais espaçados e vigorosos, mas Bella detestava essa posição.

Não porque ela tinha algum preconceito bobo com o lance do papai-e-mamãe, mas porque desse jeito não funcionava para ela. Ela nunca conseguia _terminar_ nessa posição e hoje definitivamente ela queria.

— Vira — ela comandou para Edward.

— Tudo o que você quiser — ele prometeu, girando-os para deixar Bella ficar por cima.

Bella desenrolou seus pés do quadril de Edward e ficou de joelhos na cama em cima de Edward, que estava deitado com suas costas coladas no colchão. Ela abaixou seu quadril para que ele pudesse impulsionar o seu próprio contra o dela, suas pernas espaçadas o suficiente para que Edward pudesse se encaixar entre elas e entrar tão profundamente quanto podia nela.

Ele deslizou suas mãos na parte interna das coxas de Bella, segurando-as separadas enquanto investia mais forte. Ele beijou o nariz dela suavemente enquanto Bella transpassava seus dedos entre as mechas bronze. Ela deu dois beijinhos no pescoço de Edward e abaixou sua cabeça para poder sussurrar no ouvido dele.

— Eu te amo — ela falou. Uma das mãos dele saiu do interior de sua coxa e escorregou para aquela parte do corpo dela onde eles estavam ligados, usando seus dedos para que Bella sentisse ainda mais prazer. Edward sempre fora um garoto de mãos de ouro, era o que todo mundo dizia. — _Gente_ — Bella arfou, arregalando os olhos por um segundo.

Edward colou seus lábios contra os dela, que ainda estavam um pouco entreabertos de surpresa e prazer. Ele esperou até que Bella estremecesse e rolasse os olhos só para apertá-los no momento seguinte, perdesse o ar e gemesse baixinho contra o ouvido dele para mudar de posição. Ela ainda estava um pouco sonolenta pelo orgasmo e não se importou em ser colocada de costas contra o colchão e de ter Edward em cima dela.

Edward aproveitou a nova posição para ficar de joelhos de novo entra o espaço que havia nas pernas dela. Ele se retirou do corpo de Bella e jogou fora a camisinha, terminando o que ambos haviam começado com sua própria mão. Edward rodeou a cabeça de seu pênis com sua palma e pressionou toda a sua extensão com seu polegar e indicador fechados em círculo. Quando foi fazer o caminho de volta, ele _veio_.

Edward grunhiu e gozou em cima da barriga de Bella enquanto a observava encarando-o. Ele sabia que ela adorava quando ele se tocava. Bella estava arfante e a visão dos seios dela subindo e descendo foi demais para ele. Edward se deixou cair sobre o corpo dela, fechando os olhos e respirando pesadamente pela exaustão. Bella o abraçou e afastou o cabelo que estava grudado na testa dele pelo suor, beijando a pele úmida e salgada do topo da cabeça de Edward. Ele olhou para cima, encarando-a com seus olhos verdes cheios de satisfação.

— Eu proponho repetirmos isso na cozinha — ele disse com um sorriso e beijou o seio dela sobre o qual sua cabeça estava apoiada. Ele acariciou a parte debaixo do outro com o seu polegar. — Precisamos comemorar agora que vamos ser colegas de quarto.

Bella riu.

— Você só quer uma desculpa para transar comigo em cima da mesa — ela apontou.

— Culpado — ele confessou, prendendo um sorriso.

Mas, quando ele ofereceu sua mão para Bella, ela estendeu a sua e a pegou. Edward afastou o seu corpo do dela e Bella franziu o cenho, olhando para a sua barriga e para a dele.

— Gente, isso aqui está uma confusão — uma murmurou. Edward jogou a cueca que Bella usava antes e estava no chão para ela, assim o pano seria usado para que Bella pudesse limpar sua barriga. Quando Bells terminou, ela a estendeu para Edward, que limpou sua barriga também. — Eu deveria te proibir de gozar em cima de mim — ela ameaçou.

Só que seu sorriso rápido demais a entregou.

— Você gosta — ele a acusou, levando sua mão até a nuca de Bella para poder guiar o rosto dela em direção ao dele. Edward colou seus lábios nos dela e ficou feliz por finalmente conseguir dar um beijo decente em sua namorada e _agora colega de quarto_.

— Nós somos um casal muito pervertido — ela murmurou entre o beijo.

— Isso funciona para a gente — Edward disse contra os lábios dela e deu de ombros, se inclinando para aprofundar o beijo. Ele sentiu a mão de Bella em sua coxa e soube exatamente o caminho que ela faria antes mesmo dela ter alcançado o que pretendia. Edward parou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse tocar seu pênis. — Se você me tocar assim nós não vamos conseguir chegar à cozinha.

Bella se levantou, cortando todo tipo de contato, e se livrou da blusa que ainda estava toda embolada na parte de cima de seus seios e embaixo de seus braços. Edward nunca tinha paciência de tirá-la — se dava para ele tocar seus seios livres sem nada por cima, ele estava feliz.

— E você está esperando o que mais para mover sua bunda agora mesmo para a cozinha, gente?

Ele sorriu e se deixou ser puxado pela mão para o outro cômodo.

Bella subiu em cima de uma das cadeiras e apontou a mesa para Edward.

— Deite-se — ela comandou.

Ele a obedeceu, sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação e seu divertimento com isso.

Ela subiu na mesa lentamente e deu um passo, se agachando sobre ele com um sorriso, mas parou segundos antes de seus corpos se encaixarem. Ela se arrastou sobre o corpo dele e beijou o nariz de Edward, reproduzindo o gesto que ele havia feito com ela.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou, sua mão deslizando pela lateral do seio dela enquanto seu pênis deslizava para dentro dela.

Bella gemeu baixinho.

Edward podia não ser bom para a mãe de Bella, mas ele com certeza era bom o suficiente para ela.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
